


The Kindest Bully Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [25]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Brad Davis Is A Jerk, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Flash Thompson Redemption, Jealous Brad Davis, No.25 Humiliation, Protective Flash Thompson, Protective Peter Parker, Sassy Peter Parker, Whumptober 2019, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Flash unexpectedly shows some human decency.





	The Kindest Bully Of Them All

Brad Davis had been silently furious when they had gotten back to America and Michelle and Peter had been all close and romantic. He couldn’t believe it. Parker was just a little nerd who didn’t deserve anything, never mind the luxury of getting to be that close to Michelle. And why hadn’t anyone believed him when he had outed Peter as buying a prostitute in that bathroom? Even Flash had stayed silent - Brad thought that they were supposed to hate each other or something, so why hadn’t Flash jumped on his side?

He was better than Parker in every way - bigger, stronger, faster. What had Parker done to get MJ’s attention? Sold his body or something? There  _ were  _ rumours that he was a male escort…

So yes, Brad was definitely angry. In fact, over the weekend that they had to rest before school started again, his rage at Parker only grew in size. There was a lot of heavy pacing and angsty sighing as he imagined all that he would do to Parker when he next saw him.

Peter Parker would get what he deserved.

* * *

On Monday morning, Peter was strangely excited to start his week. Just last week he had saved the world and got the girl he liked in the process. Sure, he had been hit by a train and earned a lifetime’s worth of nightmare material - not that he needed anymore. But it was worth it. Probably.

The point was, he had just had a pretty …  _ different  _ vacation and now he was about to go to school for the first time since he and MJ had kissed - he couldn’t wait.

Nothing could ruin his day.

* * *

Peter was walking to lunch when his Spidey sensed started to blare at him- he fought back against the instinct to move out of the way from whatever was coming, still wired up from the week before. He closed his eyes and was pushed against the lockers. He had fought that Flash had calmed down after being dusted, but apparently he had gained back his confidence after finding out Spider-Man followed him. Fantastic.

But when he opened his eyes it wasn’t Flash standing in front of him but Brad. Even better. The guy who tried to convince MJ he was a total jerk and somehow failed. He winced at the memory of accidentally sending a drone after Brad, definitely not his greatest moment. 

Brad took his wince to mean that he was hurt and promptly used it against him.

“Did that hurt Parker? Oh… that’s a shame. I suppose I should have known that little nerdy Parker would be fragile and weak.”

_ Oh come on,  _ Peter thought,  _ I’m Spider-Man, that’s hardly going to make me beg for mercy. _

“What do you want Brad? I’ve got lunch.” He was supposed to be meeting up with Ned and MJ.

“What do  _ I  _ want? Well, there’s a long list but you not being a little bitch is pretty high on there.”

Peter stared at him blankly. Should he pretend to be offended to make Brad feel better?

“Ow, my feelings.” He almost wanted to hold a hand to his forehead and sigh dramatically but thought that might be a bit much.

Sue him, he’d never been the best at acting.

“Are you mocking me?” Oops. It seemed like he had made a mistake. “Do you think I’m trying to be funny Parker? You’re nothing but a dirty little prostitute. Nobody loves you. Why else would your whole family leave you? I bet your aunt only stays because she feels guilty. In fact, I bet she hates you for killing your uncle.”

It was poorly delivered but cut right to Peter’s heart. No one had ever voiced Peter’s darkest fears to his face - even before Thanos, Flash had stayed far away from anything that had to do with his family. Especially now, after everything that had happened - nobody dared to joke or touch anything that even referenced death, the world had just been through too much to find it funny.

Peter’s eyes widened but he still refused to back down. If Brad was going to go there then he clearly wasn’t holding back, he couldn’t afford to show weakness.

“Are you okay Brad? Has someone hurt you?”

Brad spluttered. Peter thought he looked quite funny when he was angrily confused.

“Get off of Parker.”

_ Huh? Flash? _

Flash was walking forward with his classic intimidation face on. Peter hadn’t seen it in a while and it was almost nostalgic, although this time it was strangely directed at Brad instead of Peter. Maybe Flash was jealous that someone was stealing his victim - was that something that bullies fought over?

“Why? Do you want a piece of the action?”

“No, I want you to grow the hell up and stop acting like a jealous jerk. Parker’s done nothing to you.”

That was rich coming from Flash, who used to frequently be in Brad’s position, but sure. Maybe the key phrase was ‘used to’? Dying probably changed people.

Peter watched on curiously as Brad got even more confused - his face was turning an odd shade of red.

“Come off it Flash. Don’t pretend like you actually like Parker.”

“He’s not bad.” Not the kindest admission, but definitely the kindest thing Flash had ever said to him by far and it made shock race through Peter.

“What?”

“I mean, compared to everything else, it’s not like he’s ruined any of our lives. There’s bigger shit going on Brad, get it through your thick head. Just because he what? Finally got with the girl that we all knew were going to get together anyway? You never stood a chance. Accept it.”

“You’ve changed Flash.” It was said with contempt and disgust as if Brad had even known Flash before everything had changed.

“Yeah, it took me long enough. Now fuck off and leave Parker alone.”

Brad sneered and raced off somewhere to hopefully sit and cry.

“You alright Parker?” Flash’s voice was gruff but genuine.

“I’m fine Flash, how are you?” Stuff him, awkward or not he wasn’t going to forget his manners - Aunt May would be ashamed!

“Uh, fine, see you.” Damn, it seemed he’d freaked out Flash with his politeness.

“Hey, wait, Flash.”

“Yes?”

“Come join me for lunch. We always have a spare seat at our table.”

“Uh, I’m not really sure -”

“Don’t be silly, you stuck up for me. That makes you welcome for at least a day and as long as you don’t do anything stupid, forever. Do you like Star Wars? Of course you do, everyone does. You’re pretty smart as well, I saw your project for Chem, it seemed pretty interesting.”

Peter continued to blabber on, dragging a struggling Flash along behind him with his superior strength.

When they arrived at the table he pushed Flash into the seat next to Ned and then sat down next to MJ.

“Hey, guys! How was your day?”

Ned and MJ shared a look, MJ gestured for Ned to speak.

“Uh, Peter. What’s your lifelong bully doing here?”

Seeing Flash wince, Peter glared a little at Ned, looking remarkably like a puppy. Not wanting to anger the puppy, Ned put his hands up in surrender, confused about why Peter was defending Flash.

“This is Eugene. Brad was being a jerk and Eugene here stopped him. So he’s invited for lunch. No Eugene, we’re not going to call you Flash, real friends don’t listen when you ask them to call you ridiculous nicknames.”

Ned still looked a little confused but MJ gave the newly-christened Eugene a long, hard look before nodding in acceptance.

“Brad was being a jerk?” Ned questioned.

“Yeah. I’m a prostitute this time.” MJ snickered, making Peter pout adorably.

“And Fla- uh, Eugene stopped him from being a jerk?”

“Defended my honour and everything. Apparently I’m not bad.”

“Okay then.”

Eugene looked shocked at the easy acceptance from the people he had been bullying most of his life.

He’d soon learn that being friends with Peter Parker was the best thing that could ever happen to him.

And when he found out about Spider-Man’s identity? 

Utter chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had something else planned but it was taking too long and now I'm behind again, so I’m posting this for Whumptober instead. I’ll post the other one once I’m finished and happy with it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!
> 
> I’m also on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musicplotter)!


End file.
